nbeebiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Splashy Fun
Age: 6-12 Meet The Dino Dreamers! In A Underwater Hotel or above Friendship Island they encourage kids to sing and dance along. Part animated and part live action, Splashy Fun mixes cartoons and magical ideas into the musical episodes! Episode Length: 28 mins (approx). Example Episode: Episode Guide Pilot * Short Story * Play * Rudolph's World * I Love My Friend * It's A Splashy World After All Season 1 * Eat * Summer * Funtimes * Snowflake's Dance Party * Snowflake's First Big Sleepover Bash * Happy * Friends * Careful, Briday! (Careful) * Haunted Fun (Scary) * Halloween * The Greetings Games (Greetings) * Moving Your Cat (Move) * All Together Now (Together) * Eager Evan and Max's 1st Christmas * Cats,Birds,Balloons,Nightingales,and Things That Go Part 1 (Car) * How To Share (Share) * Finding Birday (Find) * Cats,Birds,Balloons,Nightingales,and Things That Go Part 2 (Train) * A Very Phenominal Valentine's Day (Love) * Imagine Season 2 * 'BIG COOK AND LINE '(Big) * Rudolph's Games * Earth Day = Going Green (Green) * Snowflake's Loose Tooth * Birday's Funhouse (Fun House) * Eager Evan and Max's 8th Birthday Bash * Bubble Gang Talent Show (Talent) * Eager Evan and Max and Friends in Space (Space) * Precipitation Galore (Weather) * Eager Evan and Merry Max (Robot) * All About Diffrences (Diffrences) * Animals of Pet Life (Animals) * The Dino Angels (Band) * Where's Nice Natalie???? (Mystery) * Snowflake and Eager Evan: A Family Of Love (Family) * Cats,Donuts,Pugs,Unicorns,Balloons,and Things That Go:Part 3 (Ride) * Cats,Donuts,Pugs,Unicorns,Balloons,and Things That Go: Part 4 (Boat) * New Friends (Special Guest: Sadie Love Price) * Dressing Up * Clean * Art Show Season 3 * 1st and Last day @ Miller Academy (School) * Birday's Adventure (Adventure) * Nature Hike * The Secret Appointment (Doctor) * Flying * Super Life (Superhero) * The Underwater Circus * Fairytales * Clubhouse Party * The Treasure Hunt * Sarah's Sunny Pets * Baby Love * Isaiah's Bug Party Season 4 * Prowler (Gooble) * Rex's Super Music & Toy Room * A Lemonade Christmas * Showtime De La Dino Dreamers * Mermaid Dreams * The Underwater Olympics * Shopping Dreams * Super Spy Warriors * Rex's Ancestors (Dinosaur) * Restaurant Party * Farming Fun * Day Camp Dreams * Undercover Quest Season 5 * Water Is All You Need (Water) * Playtime * Sarah's Picnic * Beach Bash * Funtimes * Rudolph's Musical Hour * Mountains * Cave * Canada * Shapes * Discovery * Arcade * Travel * Prowler is...Proud? * Splashy Sports * Getting To Know The Dino Dreamers * Hugs and Kisses for Rudolph * Feel Better, Sarah * White Christmas * Grownups * Mini Carnival * Treehouse Season 6 * No Bullying Allowed * Cook,Cook,Cook! * Prank Season * The Running Contest * R.I.P. Captian-Captian * Clubs * Fool Sports * The Filler Episode * The Paper * The Adventures Of Rudolph More Splashy Fun * How to: Solve Problems * How To: Be Kind * How To: Be Obident Splashy Fun Apps * Splashy Fun Appisodes * Splashy Fun: Video Games * Splashy Fun: Treasured Rudolph (Golden Era) (Featuring The Underwater Circus,Imagine,Fun With Buddies,and Super Life) * Splashy Fun: Hello Friends! * Splashy Fun: Glow Dancing Watch Splashy Fun Online * NBeebies Now * Youtube If You Love Splashy Fun,You'll Love * Jack's Big Music Show * Songtime Category:Shows Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:2019